


The hottest thing on the market

by not_working_just_for_now



Category: RedLetterMedia RPF
Genre: Crying, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_working_just_for_now/pseuds/not_working_just_for_now
Summary: When Mike sees an opportunity to make some money on the man-milk market he doesn't hesitate to bring that idea to Jay. The problem is, Jay doesn't know much about man-milking process.
Relationships: Mike/Jay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The hottest thing on the market

**Author's Note:**

> This is about Half in the bag characters and them only

"We're gonna find that fucker Rich Evans and we're gonna milk him for all he's worth!" Mike threw the bottle of beer he just finished and it shattered against the wall. Jay looked at him cautiously, hoping to see that Mike was in that state when he was agitated, but already sleepy from all the alcohol he had consumed. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Mike was agitated alright, however, there was not a glimpse of sleep in his eyes. Jay stared at the floor and contemplated as Mike continued with his fraudulent nonsense:

"And _you_ will have to do it!" 

Jay bit his lip, kept his eyes on the floor. The man-milk idea was so dumb it might work, at the end of the day, just because Jay had never heard of it didn't mean it wasn't real. He was still hesitant, but it never took Mike long to drag him into all sorts of weird schemes. 

"It's good money," Mike grinned slyly, probably not trying to look charming, but achieving it anyway. 

"Kay, how's it done?" Jay asked, not expecting anything coherent from Mike. Usually, he didn't know jack shit about things he was talking about if it wasn't in relation to movies, and the majority of his plans sank right when it came to figuring out the details. He came through with them anyway, winging it as he went along. 

"Easy, I'll show you," Mike threw another bottle in the general direction of Mr Plinlkett's room and dragged his chair closer to Jay's until they were sitting practically face to face. It was way past midnight and there was no possibility the old man would wake up and disturb them. Jay shivered thinking that he and Mike were completely alone and so close to each other, he hadn't really been close to anybody for a while and it showed sometimes, his thoughts getting all weird and mixed up. His last relationship ended poorly and he kept telling himself that he wasn't ready for another one all while his body was getting frenzied bit by bit, or maybe he was just coming down with the flu since it was the merciless Wisconsin winter. Only some sort of disorder could explain his strange cravings as of late. With Mike's presence right in his face, all of them seemed to rejoice in it and the pit of his stomach filled with fervid tension. 

"So," Mike went on, "chest is naturally very sensitive part of the human body." 

Jay rolled his eyes. Mike loved to sound knowledgeable even if he didn't know what he was talking about. Jay, sadly, was very familiar with the subject matter and could tell a lot of fun stories regarding sensitivity, cold, and proximity to a man who worked him up. 

While Jay pouted at the unfairness of the world, Mike unbuttoned his blue work-shirt, moved even closer.

"Whoah," Jay exclaimed, not prepared for it in any shape or form. Mike had a big chest, soft too, Jay could see it even covered with a plain t-shirt, and unfortunately snuggling on a comfy man-chest was the thing Jay had always been a big sucker for. The sight made him feel oh so lonely, and he also felt like maybe he would punch Mike in the face instead of following his dumb plan.

"What you're gonna do is get him nice and ready for milking," Mike seemed unaffected by Jay's growing discomfort nor the blush that was spreading across the bridge of his nose, his cheeks, "by working on those rosebuds till they're stiff and filled with milk."

Jay cringed, exhaled sharply. When Mike said "working", he meant it. His fingers were digging into the fabric covering the nipple, tugging on it, and pinching it with no remorse, looking like he was enjoying himself thoroughly. Jay swallowed hard, his throat feeling dry and empty. It took less than a minute for Mike's nipple to peak underneath the t-shirt, and Jay swallowed again, this time more loudly causing Mike to cast a curious look at him. Jay refused to look him in the eye, stared at the floor until Mike called his name cautiously like he was placating a scared animal. 

"Hey, you don't have to do it if you don't want to," Mike said gently and consequently made it worse. Jay had had his fair share of men's chests in his face, but apparently Mike thought that Jay was some sort of fragile prude who couldn't handle shit. 

"Hey, how about you shut up? I know more about these things that you do!" Jay exclaimed and immediately regretted it. The expression on Mike's face shifted from pitying concern to stunned irritation that almost, but not fully concealed that there was hurt, too. They knew each other far too well for Jay not to recognize it and it made him feel like absolute shit. He had been feeling like absolute shit for a quite a while now, ever since that night they both had too much to drink, Mike specifically, which led to him standing on his knees, babbling incoherently about Jay being the core of his world and his dire need to marry Jay, right fucking there and now. 

In some strange way, it made sense. Jay despised how much actual sense that drunken parody of love confession made, hated that he wished Mike had woken up the next morning and repeated it full-heartedly instead of awkwardly bouncing off, claiming he was hungover. Mike never liked any of Jay's boyfriends and tried his best to demean them in front of Jay which was another reason why Jay had no will to find a new partner. Only few of them stuck around after being subjected to Mike's blast of insults, but were never able to connect with Mike like Jay wanted them to. Mike was his best friend, and Jay refused to even think about quitting their friendship, the idea of it making him feel almost painfully empty. The problem was, Jay loved the man's company, how he seemed not to give a fuck about anything and could be so utterly devoted to the few things he loved. 

Mike was devoted to him as well, in some crazy, unhealthy, possessive way, Jay came to the conclusion one sleepless night. Nobody in Jay's life paid so much attention to the weird movie-related shit he was saying, nobody applied so much effort to keep Jay entertained. It didn't mean that the guys Jay had been with before didn't care about him, it was simply that none of them could compare to Mike and his vehemence. This meant his demented brain was so eager to keep Jay by his side that the only reasonable thing to do was propose marriage, Jay had decided, sniffing from cold and definitely not disappointment. He hated how the idea of being owned by somebody as reckless and crazed as Mike made him want to experience it in real life, practically drove him nuts with desire to feel it at least once in his lifetime. 

"Prove it then. You little know-it-all shit," Mike was smirking at him, straightened himself in the chair to tower above Jay even more than he used to, pointed to the unscathed nipple with a mocking grin. "The other one is all yours."

For a moment, Jay looked at him in silence. He felt hot in the face, angry and embarrassed, also like he was fooled by the stupidest trick. In his damn love confession Mike had never mentioned wanting to get physical with Jay even once, worst of all, implied that they could sleep in separate beds if only it was comfortable for Jay. Apparently, all this time Mike had believed Jay was a delicate unspoilt flower whose modesty he should respect. Apparently, Mike was willing to throw all his respect out of the window for some man-milk money and Jay was on the verge of seething with rage at how hard it was making him. If any of his ex's proposed something like that Jay would kill him in cold blood, but with Mike it was making him feel small and dependant in the best possible way, just like he imagined himself being while tossing and turning in his bed, with his body ablaze. Maybe it was because he trusted Mike so much not to screw it up, more than he was willing to admit with his words, wishing he could use his body instead.

His hand was trembling when he reached for Mike's squishy pec and despite all his knowledge, it felt new, exciting. Jay rubbed it clumsily, not really touching the nipple that was already hardening not so far from his fingers. Mike simply stared at him without blinking, transfixed on Jay's face. 

He was doing a pretty good job, Jay knew it, though he couldn't bring himself to touch Mike's nipple like he was supposed to. 

"Jay," Mike said gravely, "we can't afford phoning it in."

Jay didn't think he was phoning it in and gulped down a whiny moan. Mike could be so unfair to him sometimes and act like he was the boss and Jay was his never-good-enough servant despite the fact that they both were basically owners of the place. Jay would tell him to fuck off when he started with this shit, pout, cuss him out, and find it all too fun to actually put an end to it. Now it was turning into another kind of fun, the type of fun Jay was craving for about a year, with the man he was craving for about eternity of his adult life. 

"You have to try a little harder," Mike's voice sounded like he was schooling a misbehaving kid, which shook Jay's body with wicked pleasure and took away all of Jay's strength so he gave up on the task, let his arm drop on his knee. He had barely even thought about sleeping with Mike, attracted to his magnetic personality and bold outlook on life before Mike's love confession and the revelation of how Mike believed him to be. He had been thinking about it obsessively since then, trying to figure out why Mike thought about him that way, never solving it, always ending up touching himself and coming while fantasizing about how he would change Mike's perception of him. 

"Can I show you?" Mike's voice was much less coarse and firm than before and Jay inhaled deeply, struck by the closeness of the point of no return. If he said no, got up and rid of his increasing erection in the bathroom it would all go back to normal the next day; Jay would find a decent enough guy to sleep with, Mike would have to milk Rich Evans himself. None of that seemed right, and Jay exhaled, closed his eyes and nodded, felt his teeth rattle when Mike leaned closer to him, palmed his right pec with caution. Mike's breath was warm on his cheek as he unbuttoned Jay's work shirt, pacified him with familiarity of the smell of beer and cheap chewing gum. His touch was so gentle, Jay could barely believe it. 

Jay had always thought of Mike as a remorseless hack fraud and mentally chastised himself if his mind ever dared to picture them snuggling on a couch, Mike spooning him form behind and whispering something sweet in his ear. Lately, he had been torn by two devils inside him, one an embodiment of a needy slut desperate for the upmost degrading punishment and a much worse one, the one who needed to be cuddled, cherished, and be told he was perfect on every given occasion. At the times of self-indulgence, Jay thought how perfectly Mike fitted to fulfil both of these needs with his unapologetic bossiness and gentle sensitivity which Jay was the only person to witness when Mike babbled about ghosts or Star Trek with a shy contrite smile like he owed Jay quality time and was failing by bringing up his goofy passions for the hundredth time. And though he rolled his eyes and stared into nowhere with a black expression, Jay didn't mind, was relieved to be shown that Mike had a more delicate, nice side that only Jay was allowed to see. 

As Mike stroked Jay's chest with his flattened palm, Jay wondered if he was the only one Mike had ever touched so tenderly, worshipfully. Surely, he couldn't have been, but he knew Mike inside out, knew the stern concentrated expression on his face when he was exploring something thrilling, his lips twitching from jittery excitement. His breath grew warmer on Jay's face, and Jay swallowed dryly, inching himself forward until his face was touching Mike's. Mike rubbed his nose against Jay's, kept his lips just the right distance from a kiss to hurt wonderfully, filling Jay with a shameful need to open his mouth for Mike and beg in the smallest voice he could muster. He also was not ready for the wall to be absolutely demolished, hoped, needed for Mike to take the last steps and turn their play-pretend into reality. 

It seemed like Mike knew what Jay desired from him and was patient not to give it to him because he enjoyed teasing Jay like that, even though he wanted it, too, Jay knew it. It was like they were playing ball, but instead of catching it they let it hit them each time. 

Jay licked his lips quickly, pushed forward a little more. He wasn't as innocent as Mike thought, and Mike wasn't as deranged as he would like to seem; the game was dangerous for both of them and Jay was willing and ready to play until they were too worked up to care about the ball. Jay lacked Mike's outwordly patience when it came to evil deeds, and for now had to concentrate on not letting things escalate too quickly on his part. He was crossing a threshold, and he was not going to allow it to feel like a meaningless one-night-stand between two old friends that happened simply because they were horny and bored. If Mike teased him, Jay had to tease back and he did, closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, spoke as smoothly and enchantingly as he humanly could:

"I thought we couldn't afford phoning it in." Jay could feel Mike's lips form a smile where they were pressed to his cheek. He was probably looking at Jay with sympathetic adoration like he thought Jay simply didn't know any better than to provoke him. Jay knew a lot about Mike, knew that only by provoking him he could chase down that feeling of being an unworthy brat and dissolve in it like he had wanted for so long. 

Jay could also feel that Mike's soft smile was turning into an evil grin as he caressed Jay's chest slowly, now brushing over Jay's hard little nipples just enough to make his breath quicken.

"It has to be wet for good milking," Mike's voice was rough, fucked up because of Jay being coy, and Jay had to hold back a wanton moan that would scream: _yeah, that's right, you also can't fucking resist this_. It was thrilling to know that Mike was in it as deep as Jay was, see his self-control be shaken by Jay's teasing.

Mike lifted Jay’s shirt, exposed his bare chest. All of his movements were thought-out, careful, and his breath was so hot and humid against Jay’s cheeks, feeling like another, more intimate love confession. With his chest open, it immediately felt cold and Jay shivered, whined at the back of his throat. Of course, Mike got him, shifted to envelope his arm around him to both squeeze Jay possessively and rub his back like it had been so hard for Jay to sit there and be romanced, and he deserved to be comforted. 

"There you go," Mike prodded when Jay relaxed enough to slouch in Mike's grip, nuzzle his face between Mike's neck and shoulder. Mike held him tightly, and as much as Jay hoped and longed for the sweet humiliation that would follow, he was still not ready to be forced to watch what was about to unravel. The idea of Mike seeing exactly how much of a mess he could be for it was too overwhelming, Jay would explode if he had to stare at Mike's taunting hands, see with his own eyes how much pleasure something so painful was giving him while Mike was there, watching Jay open his mouth with silent cries, shudder with need, fall to pieces completely. 

Mike licked his forefinger, the sound deafening for Jay's swimmy head, brought it to Jay's right nipple that probably felt like a pebble under Mike's touch. It was so hard and sensitive that Jay saw light flicker before his closed eyes at the first tentative tap of Mike's finger. It was such a sharp fucking contrast between how he used to feel while getting fucked by guys, the mix of pure tenderness of Mike's touch and the proximity of something different, something filthy driving him insane. He wasn't going to lose the battle right away, had to keep himself from begging even though he wanted it so badly, more and more as Mike circled around it, leaving a quickly fading wet trace. 

"See how great this technique is?" Mike's voice was low, not a hint of over the top arrogance he was putting on before. "Really gets you going." 

Jay nodded weakly, not trusting his words to not betray him. Though his body was acting like a bigger traitor already, his cock hard and wet between his widespread legs, his thighs twitching compulsively to both hide it shamefully and present it even more. His body and its needs were scaring him sometimes, and it felt good to know that Mike saw how difficult it was for him and didn't judge, only nudged him slowly to the place Jay longed to be the most. 

"It requires precision, you know," Mike continued, his voice steady. Jay didn't know if Mike was as hard as him, but not knowing made it more raw and dirty. He wanted to find out though, more and more while Mike toyed with his nipple carelessly, switching between hard tugs and quick pinches, reminiscent of how he worked on himself. In addition, he would lick his fingers from time to time, sending fuzzy waves of pleasure down Jay's spine by caressing the bud gingerly with his wet digits before pinching it again, more aggressively, twisting it, too. 

Jay let his hand that wasn't gripping Mike's shoulder helplessly snake its way to Mike's crotch and rest there when merciless torture of his nipple ceased. So Mike was hard, hard and big under Jay's sweaty palm and layers of fabric. Jay exhaled loudly, wished there was no fabric and he could stoke Mike's cock loosely while Mike teased him, did whatever he wanted with his limp overwhelmed body. Mike inhaled deeply through his nose while Jay moved his hand in uncertain light twitches over Mike's groin. 

He felt so proud of himself for finding the courage to do that, proving Mike that he wasn't as harmless as he thought, and Mike must have understood that from the vain grin spreading over Jay's lips. He tugged on Jay's hair, rough, not as rough as Jay would have liked, to stare at him assertively. Jay stared right back at him, heavy-lidded and taunting with his debauched puffy face, so hot it must have been at least crimson in colour. He could see that Mike both loved and hated what the sight was doing to him, his lips twitching as if to say something mean or to confess undying love. Instead, he let go of Jay which was humiliating with how empty Jay's side felt without him and dropped on his knees. _Oh no_ , Jay gasped and felt a little bit less lust-drunk. It was the latter, it was happening again. This time it would be so much worse because Mike clearly saw the way Jay reacted to him, needed him, it would be impossible to shrug it off, Jay’s whole body striving to say _yes, take me, you know I’m yours._

Once on his knees, Mike placed his hands on top of Jay's thighs, didn't seem to hurry with another cheesy declaration of love which still left Jay fearful of what was about to come. Did touching Mike's dick actually count as surrender? Would Mike just blow him now and then laugh it off, having crushed Jay's expectations and hopes? Jay couldn't tell gazing into Mike's suddenly very dark eyes that gleaned with devilish playfulness. They didn’t break eye contact as Mike lowered his head, his breath coming out evenly and hot onto Jay’s exposed lower belly, making short hairs there stand up. 

"This looks ripe,” Mike said emphatically, wetted his lips close to Jay’s belly. “Let see if it tastes ripe." 

And before Jay knew it, Mike was taking the abused nipple in his mouth, flickering it with his tongue, biting it ever so gently and releasing it to not so gently pull at it. Nearly all of Jay’s consciousness was blown out of the window, he could only sense that he was crying and cursing, whimpering when Mike began to play with the other nipple without letting the first one out of his mouth. 

"Hmmm," Mike let out a huff of fake disapproval which only made him look mischievous, especially since he was stoking Jay thigh comfortingly with one hand and lightly rubbed his knuckles over Jay’s happy trail with the other, not allowing Jay to fully gain his composure back. "You appear to be a difficult one."

Jay sighed, looked down at Mike with a dreamy look in his eyes. He was so glad they were still playing the game, loved that Mike called him ‘difficult’ like it was another bratty thing that had put him on the naughty list and he was going to be punished for. 

Mike gave Jay’s thigh one smooth rub upwards, stopped his palm near the bulge in Jay’s pants. 

"We have to be ready in case that fucker Rich Evans is a difficult one as well."

Jay leaned back in his chair, wanted to close his eyes and couldn’t let it happen because Mike was stroking his thigh more meticulously now, pressing his knuckles into Jay’s stomach a little harder. The glimmer in Mike’s eyes became more suggestive, too, it reminded Jay of times he told a joke that only Jay would understand in a room full of strangers, reminded him how it connected them despite being surrounded by people, separated by them. 

"I bet you’ll get the hang of it real quick," Mike smiled at him with delight and dove down, licked all the way up to Jay’s belly-button and then right back to the bridge of his jeans, lapped at the spot relentlessly, sucked a little bit of flesh into his mouth. Jay couldn’t help pushing his pelvis up, squirming, and whining deep within his chest. Mike’s tongue was so broad and wet, it felt almost supernatural that something so good could exist for Jay’s enjoyment, was pleasing him right at that moment, making him go stiff one second, lose control over his body the next one. 

Jay was losing it as silently as he could while Mike licked and sucked at his belly, moved upwards to place quick possessive kisses between his pecs then all the way to his throat. Mike looked both crazed and content kissing Jay like that, stopped just short of kissing him on the mouth, looked into Jay’s eyes like he this time he actually might spill out some embarrassing marriage proposal shit. 

"You keep on talking about the techniques, how they're so great," Jay sounded worn off, his breath catching from arousal and the thrill of his own bravery, "but I don't see any milk."

Mike blinked at him, corner of his mouth twitched with a smile or a scowl once, before he moved closer until his forehead was touching Jay's. 

"Oh, you think you're so smart when you say that," the fire of Mike's anger burned Jay's cheeks, making it impossible for him not to push his whole body toward Mike, fall into his arms, cling to him and want to never let go, "will you feel so smart when I fuck into you?"

Jay lolled his head away, bit into the fabric of Mike's shoulder, low growl deep within his chest shaking his whole body. His primal side rejoiced in the notion that he wasn't the first one to cave in, that he had conquered the beast that was Mike's desire to taunt him, pierced through the layer separating him from Mike's ferocity. He was going to get it now like he had never had before. 

Mike stood up on his feet, unbuckled his belt while Jay stared at him with the look in his eyes which was probably filled with adoration, also horniness. He didn't have the need to hide it anymore, licked his lips and let his mouth hang open, inviting Mike to use him in his rightful anger. It seemed, though, that Mike had other things in mind. He pulled his dick out casually like Jay wasn't spread helpless in front of him, needy and desperate. He also didn't bother to pay any attention to Jay's body as he stepped closer, let his cock hang mere inches away from Jay's chest. Jay wanted to play coy, but instead his spine arched on its own, his mind protesting pointlessly against such obscenity, blowing to pieces when the sticky cockhead pressed lightly against his flushed skin. He peered Mike straight in the eyes while moving himself up and down probingly, trying to show Mike how badly he wanted it without even having been ordered to do so. Maybe now that Mike had fulfilled his part of the deal, Jay was ready to accept his own part and was doing it dutifully. 

Jay still wasn't sure what his part was and just let his body take over his rational mind, the movement of his chest against Mike's cock speeding immediately. Mike's cock was so thick and wet that soon Jay's chest was almost fully covered with pre-come, but it seemed like Mike intentionally avoided his nipples until Jay was deliberately chasing the touch, not bothered by thoughts of guilt and shame anymore. Once that dam was down, Mike sneered, rubbed and pushed his cockhead against Jay's nipples hard and merciless like it was some sort of punishment for Jay's impatience. Jay didn't care, moaned loudly because the feeling was so right and because he wanted so much more. He wanted it oh so badly, and also had no clue what it was exactly. With Mike looming over him, eyeing him like he could eat Jay whole, for Jay pressing himself up harder and harder felt like the only thing existing in the world, the other possibilities flopping about somewhere distant. 

"You look good like this," Mike praised, smirked when Jay let out a thin moan. "I know what'll make you look even better."

Of course, Mike's idea of better included more sleaziness, more humiliation. He drew himself a step away, gave Jay a sharp slap on the face and forced him to open his mouth wider. Jay blinked a tear off his eyelashes, breathed shallowly wanting to say _please, that's it, that's what I deserve._

Mike only allowed Jay to take the cock in his mouth slowly, making a show out of it; he pulled at Jay's hair roughly almost a second after letting him take it, slapped him a couple of times on the cheeks when Jay forgot himself and got greedy again. Mike's cock was only halfway in and Jay's cheeks were already burning and stinging, hair a mess because obviously Mike had to ruffle it more than necessary, tears making his eyelashes stick together. Mike also wouldn't let him take it deeper, pushed him back when he tried, leaving him dumbfounded from how good it felt to sit there, be allowed to act like a nasty slut, but only in the way that pleased the man above him. 

"Keep me warm, just like that", Mike told him softly, petted his cheek. "Good boy."

Jay did as he was ordered, let Mike's cock rest in his mouth only whimpering lowly while Mike's stroked the rest of his length. Jay didn't suck on it, didn't even think about moving his tongue around consumed by the idea of being of good service to Mike. The pleased expression on Mike's face, the way he closed his eyes when touching himself more thoroughly and blinked them open to give Jay an assertive glance were bringing Jay to the edge slowly, but surely, his body growing desperate for release. When Mike escaped his mouth, Jay almost cried out having lost his hope to have that cock push down his throat quickly and roughly, be wrecked with it, and come just from this, all for Mike to see.

Jay was a mess, his body and mind infected with the need to be dragged further into the bottomless pit of shameful bliss that Mike was taking him to. Mike backtracked a little and observed Jay wistfully then pushed Jay's shirt a bit more open. Jay watched him, inhaled sharply when he realized he'd been holding his breath for quite a while. It was just so hard for him to think and function when Mike was so close, clearly up to something horrible which left Jay's skin crawling with anticipation. Mike touched his cock ever so slightly like another taunt, each sloppy stroke reminding Jay that he wasn't the one touching it, having it. Jay wanted to have it, wanted so badly it hurt and that was the exact reason Mike wasn't letting him, jerked himself calmly looking like he owned the right to do so while Jay writhed and squirmed in his seat. And although Jay could see that Mike was dangling on the edge, perhaps even more desperate to come than Jay since he was touching himself so loosely, it didn't make him feel better because Mike still refused to move closer. So when he finally did all Jay could do was release a relieved cry, let his eyes fall shut when the first drops of come landed on his flushed chest, savoured the sensation as the ropes made their way down to his trembling belly muscles. 

When he opened his eyes, Mike was already on his knees again, heavy-lidded and sated-looking which made him seem more dangerous than Jay had ever seen him. Jay eyed him almost fearfully as Mike opened the zip fly of Jay's pants, pulled his cock out which was so wet and shiny with pre-come Jay felt a new wave of embarrassment hit him and spread through his body when Mike looked him straight in the eyes, grinned both evilly and sympathetically. That look on Mike's face would be the death of him, Jay thought, pushed his hips up hoping it'd be enough of a pleading. He knew he must have looked good like this, his tears-stained face, helplessness in his eyes, and stomach covered with Mike’s release tempting Mike to come through with it quicker.

Mike chewed on his bottom lip, seemingly contemplating. The whole ordeal would be the death of him, Jay decided when Mike just sat there running the tip of forefinger along the sticky shaft. Jay groaned, threw his head back and closed his eyes, pushed up more and more and then fucked into Mike's hand with sad conquered whines when Mike spared him and wrapped his fingers around Jay's cock. 

A part of him still couldn't stand to be exposed in such a lewd manner, the duality within him tearing his mind apart in the way he had longed for since he first thought about showing Mike exactly why he wasn't an innocent prude, and he was holding to the sides of his chair-seat with all his strength not to lift his hands and cover his face like Mike was right all along and he was actually a gentle little flower waiting to be plucked. His chest was shaking from sobs he was holding in, legs and shoulders trembling, toes curling. Mike was so good at torturing him carefully, switching between light strokes and tight pumps, caressing his inner thighs which would feel ticklish if Jay’s wasn’t so enthralled in what was happening to his dick, instead it felt reassuring, good. Jay struggled, bit his lips hard not to moan as much as he had been since Mike began touching his cock, was losing the battle gracelessly when new teardrops began to fall down his cheeks. He hadn't shed so many tears at once in about ten years, and in some way it felt liberating like the tears were washing his fears and troubles away. 

As Mike took his cock in his mouth, there was no point in fighting anymore, just white flashes before his eyes, the hot pressure of Mike's throat around him, and the rapid flow of climax hitting every nerve in his body as it rolled through him. It felt like he was ascending to heaven and it was probably that comparison tolling in his head that made him imagine hearing Mike say with a sad tremble in his voice: “God, if only you weren’t Amish.”

Jay was still recovering from the sweet agony that was his orgasm, pawned at Mike's hair thoughtlessly as Mike kept on his knees, licked him clean with thorough careful strokes of his tongue. Jay wanted to tell him that it was disgusting, but his jaw felt numb with tired laziness, and there were so many things drifting through his head, he couldn't possibly concentrate on one. His whole body felt heavy and flimsy and he would probably slither down to the floor and stay there until the rest of his life if Mike didn't pick him up, lift him like he was actually fragile, and settle himself in the green armchair with Jay snuggled safely in his lap.

Jay didn't know how much time had passed while Mike caressed his face and sniffed Jay's hair not as discreetly as he probably thought, but after a while, Jay's head cleared a little and he felt like the easy part of the test had been passed, the hard one appearing on the horizon. His mind was racing from option to option, making him sick and dizzy. 

"Are we ever gonna do this again?" Jay asked, not willing to participate in his usual mental gymnastics. The worst thing he could do was talk himself back into that place where he believed that the thing they had was just a very intense friendship and whatever Jay wanted it to be was shameful of him to expect.

Mike gaped down at him like had just woken up from deep sleep. The longer Mike kept silent, looking perplexed, the harder Jay's heart beat in his chest. 

"Yes?" Mike finally responded, question pronounced in his voice. He looked at Jay with what seemed to be hope in his eyes, also a bit of fear. "If you want to."

"God." Jay fought the urge to get up and pace around, panic rising in his lungs. He hated to be the one who put his heart on display, felt his tingly cheeks blush anew. "I want it, too."

He cast a quick look at Mike, saw that it wasn't enough, almost groaned with annoyance. Mike was the kind of person to never have enough of a good thing which pissed Jay off too much to admit even to himself that it was one of the reasons he loved Mike so wildly, so selflessly. 

"I want this and other things like you said that time," he had to swallow because his breath felt short and his cheeks burnt and finding the words was way harder than he could ever imagine. "In your proposal. Like going out, and living together, maybe, and you know, we could hold hands, but not for too long and only if.."

He couldn't finish because like many times before Mike saved him, kissed him hard, and laughed like the biggest asshole imaginable, made Jay laugh despite burning with embarrassment. 

"No, you can't marry me," Jay said the moment they parted lips, laughed with delight now. Mike looked pissed, slap-happy, victorious. 

"I'll find another way to keep you around," Mike was grinning so evilly when he said it, Jay could do nothing about the way his heart skipped a bit, his cock twitching just slightly. Mike must have known what he felt, bit him impishly on the lower lip then kissed him with devouring passion like it was another way of claiming Jay as his. It kinda was, Jay's lips swollen and marked with blue and red, letting everyone who looked at him know that he was taken. When Mike pulled away he was smiling, licking his lips like a wild animal which just had the first bite of fresh prey.

"Okay, just don't eat me", Jay breathed out patting Mike on the back and feeling a tender stream of happiness coursing through his body. "Put a movie on or something, I'm sleepy."

Mike put on the third Halloween, cradled Jay in his lap again, kissed his ear lobe ravenously like he was seriously considering eating Jay as a way to keep him around forever. Jay huffed at the thought, told himself that envisioning Mike tracing all over his naked body with light, teasing bites was best saved for later when they both weren't so exhausted and fell asleep right after the opening credits.


End file.
